This invention relates to a heating and/or air conditioning apparatus for the cabin of a vehicle, comprising a mixing chamber adapted to be supplied with processed air and in communication with a deicing outlet, a ventilating outlet and a foot level outlet, together with distribution means adapted to control the said outlets.
In known apparatuses of this type, the mixing chamber receives a stream of air the temperature of which is adjusted, as a result of the mixing of a stream of cold air with a stream of hot air in a controllable proportion. To this end, such an apparatus commonly comprises a cold air branch and a hot air branch, which are controlled by at least one valve, a so-called "mixing valve", which may be a curtain-type valve, a butterfly valve, a pivoted flap valve, a cock, and so on.
The mixing chamber which receives the stream of processed air (that is to say cold air, hot air, or conditioned air) in its turn feeds the three above mentioned outlets. The deicing outlet is in communication with one or more vents which are arranged at the base of the windshield of the vehicle, the ventilating outlet being in communication with ventilators arranged on the fascia panel, while the foot level outlet is in communication with vents arranged in the lower part of the cabin, in the region of the feet of the occupants.
The distribution of the processed air between the three outlets mentioned above is effected by distribution means which consist generally of valves, the position of which can be adjusted by the user according to the degree of atmospheric comfort desired.
Thus, apparatuses of the above mentioned type are known in which the deicing outlet, the ventilating outlet and the foot level outlet are formed in separate ducts, and the distribution of the air between these outlets is obtained by means of separate valves, the main disadvantage of which is that it increases the overall bulk of the apparatus.
It is also known to arrange the deicing outlet and the ventilating outlet in a common duct, and to control the said outlets by means of a single valve. However, this solution makes it necessary to employ a very large valve having a large angular displacement, which again generates bulk problems.
In addition, these known solutions have the disadvantage that the above mentioned valves are supplied with air at a temperature which is not homogeneous.
An object of the invention is essentially to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.